earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameriss
=Character Deceased= Ameriss Starbright was lost at sea while sailing back to Theramore from Valliance Keep. The ship, Rogue's Roost, was found off the coast of Azshara with no survivors. From the marks left on the bodies, it appears the vessel fell victim to a naga attack. =Physical Description= With black hair and blue-green eyes, she's an attractive woman though she puts no effort in to trying to emphasizing that fact. She is usually dressed in well-worn armor crafted of tough yet subtle leather in gray or brown tones. The look could easily be summed up as efficient and functional. =Personality= Bravado and sarcasm mask most of her interactions with people though occasionally a mischievous sense of humor may show through. Depending on who is asking she might be evasive with questions, either avoiding a straight answer or trying to change the subject. Yet anyone that gets to know her will discover a decisive woman with a sharp intellect who knows her own strengths and limits. Profit is a priority in business and she takes great care in securing and maintaining her interests. She’s occasionally reckless, willing to take a gamble if the risks are worth it though she’ll always look out for her ship and crew. Though not always trustworthy, she maintains a certain standard of morality; her word is solid once given Misc. Quirks *Often accompanied by a sprite darter or chicken. *Loves Dalaran Red and Caraway Burnwine. *Still wouldn’t be able to tie a fishing hook to a line to save her own life. *Will pickpocket her friends and point it out to them. =History= Born in Southshore, she’s the only child of a local fisherman and a Stormwind refugee. Her life is peaceful with few worries. Daily chores, basic education one day a week and time spent with friends. At the age of eight, her parents permit her to sail on one run with her grandfather, a rather flamboyant merchant marine. That year Riss instantly falls in love with the ships and open sea. Two years latter, her parents allow her to apprentice on her grandfather’s ship. Unknown to her parents though, he’s undertaken more piracy than legitimate business in the last few years. During the Third War, his piracy becomes public knowledge. A confrontation with two vessels leads him to scuttle his ship off the coast of Azshara rather than see it seized. Riss and two others head in-land where they are picked up by a Night Elf patrol. She spends the next two years in their company before traveling to the newly established Theramore. Aged fifteen now, she signs up with another ship, spending the next three years at sea before traveling to Stormwind. There she lives with her aunt, a cook in a minor noble’s house, working occasionally as a maid while attempting to reestablish the legitimate shipping business her family once operated. It takes her two years to build up a reputation and enough contracts to find a small niche for her self.